percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Locations, Monsters, and Magical Items (Warning Spoilers)
The Monsters, Locations, and Magical Items in stories including Mark "The Jabberwokk" Uwriy 'Monsters' Jimmy the Minotaur Jimmy is the son of the Minotaur and an unknown god, and brother to Josh. Since he is technically not supposed to exist, he and his brother have been sent to the catacombs of the Gods and his existence erased from the mind of his father. Jimmy is the smarter of the two brothers, having studied every book in existence (a copy of which automatically appears in his library), as well as all forms of magic he could get his hands on. He met Mark, Alex, and Steve as the final test of the Catacombs before they were able to reach the Vault of the Gods. Josh the Minotaur Josh is the son of the Minotaur and an unknown god, and brother to Jimmy. Since he is technically not supposed to exist, he and his brother have been sent to the catacombs of the Gods and his existence erased from the mind of his father. Josh is more like his father in temperment, but instead of attacking and raging at everything in sight, he focuses his energies into crafting. he is a master blacksmith, having learned from the Dwarfs who created the Catacombs and the Vault of the Gods. The Spelunk Sisters Harpie sisters who prefer staying underground to the open air, they were banished to the Vault of the Gods to prevent them from disturbing the balance of things in the world of Greeks and Romans. The term Spelunking was coined after them according to Jane, the oldest sister and the leader of their group. Alexis is the brains of the outfit, and the one who came up with the idea to dig their way out of the Catacombs. Joana is the geologist of the bunch, having learned to tell the best way to dig a tunnel from the Dwarfs. George is the mechanic and forger, creating all their gear with skills also learned from the Dwarfs. Roxan and Hanna round out the remainder of this odd family, but nobody is really sure what they do. Nemean Bear The Nemean Bear came from the same place as the Nemean Lion. But since that area is not native to bears nobody knows how it came to be. The Gods imprisoned the bear in the vault of the gods. It was defeated by Mark and an exploding dagger. Phoenix The Phoenix is the symbol of rebirth in Greek legend. At the end of its life cycle it ignites, burning itself to ash, and is reborn from its own ashes. It was imprisoned by Hyas, who tried to use it to destroy his father. Its fires were hot enough to melt rock into glass. Mark used an Immolation Bird device he created to cause it to self ignite and be reborn, this time lacking the Stygian Ice Harness that Hyas had used to imprison it. Jenny the Two Eyed Cyclops Jenny was an accident of birth, simple as that. She technically has two eyes, but only one of them works. She works as the secretary and gatekeeper to the Catacombs that guard the Vault of the Gods, telling those who wish to enter what the three tests are and have them sign the book before they die. She also helps Apollo out by writing down his poetry into books, which he has yet to be published. Heartson Rose Heartson Rose is the first Hunter of Pan. He decided, long ago, that humans were at fault for Pan’s disappearance, and that their destruction of the wild places must be stopped. Instead of protesting, or appealing to the Gods, or something similar that a normal Satyr would do, he picked up weapons and started fighting. Others soon flocked to his cause, and soon he had a small army of Satyrs. The Gods ignored his efforts until he lead these Hunters to a small city in America and caused it to disappear - he turned everyone and everything there into some sort of plant. Because of this the Gods had to step in, banishing the Hunters to the Vault of the Gods and doing their best to reverse the magic they worked. They have yet to find all of the humans. Joe and Bob the 2 headed Cyclops Joe and Bob are brothers to Jenny. The four armed and two headed Cyclops may have the benefit of two heads, but is still not that intelligent. He was set to guard the door to the Vault, ensuring that none other than a God enters. His track record is pretty god, he only has had one breach in the four thousand years he has been guarding it. He also likes to eat rocks. Shadow Cats Nothing much is really known about these cats. Their origins, their weaknesses, how to communicate, nothing. What is known is that they were assigned to roam the halls of the Vault and kill intruders. They started killing residents, so the Gods tossed them into cages and banished them into the vault proper. They can only be killed by damaging their hearts, any other damage causes them to duplicate. Fire Birds Also a generally unknown creature, they are believed to have been created by the Titans for the purposes of hunting down the Phoenix - Fire heals them. Once the Gods took over they were imprisoned, having no wish to do anything other than hunt down the majestic symbol of rebirth. Cat-Bots Their true name is unknown. They are an attempt of Hephaestus to create controllable copies of the Shadow Cats. The attempt was unsuccessful, when they were completed they acted like the original Shadow Cats and were deactivated soon after. Dwarfs The Dwarf nation prefers to remain unkown by any myth or legend. What is known is that they live somewhere in the Catacombs leading to the Vault of the Gods, they are expert smiths - rivaling Hephaestus with their skill - and they know every creature living in the Catacombs. They have also made the weapons for most of them. Locations Vault of the Gods A location that is hidden under the magical mountain of Olympus it contains two parts. The Catacombs and the Vault proper. The Catacombs are winding tunnels covering hundreds of miles, containing various groups and individuals who were banished there for various reasons. It provides three tests per individual who enters it to ensure that they are worthy of reaching the Vault proper. The most notable locations inside of the Catacombs are: The Dwarven Nation, The Jungle Cave, The Minotaurs Home, and the Vault itself. The Vault itself is a collaboration of multiple Gods from Multiple pantheons to store accidents and anomalies that should not exist and cannot be permanently destroyed. The Desert of the Lost The Desert of the Lost is the home of the Phoenix, normally reached via the Labyrinth or climbing over a rock that is under a Cacti that holds three birds in the Sonoran Desert in Arizona. The only part of this desert that is not sand is the Phoenix nest, a mountain with a complex cave system that has not been explored. Teleport Room A Room that sits outside of space and time, once used by Demigods in the small period of time that both groups worked together so that they would be able to hunt down and destroy monsters who threatened camp or mortals. Since the first civil war the only entrance was moved into the Vault of the Gods so as not to be misused again. Last measured amount of floors, 6. Current amount of floors unknown. The City of Gold A secondary city of Olympus created in case of a catastrophy struck the original Olympus. It is hidden at the Four corners monument where Utah, Colorado, Arizona and New Mexico meet. It is an exact duplicate of Olympus with a backup torch to hold the flame of the west. Once it is activated it can only be reversed from the City of Gold. Groups Hunters of Pan The Hunters of Pan are a group of Satyrs that have take an violent approach to protecting the Wild. Killing off Humans. They currently number 150 Satyrs, they are located in the Catacombs surrounding the Vault of the Gods. They were banished to the Catacombs after transforming an entire city into various fauna, and all the humans into tumbleweeds. Not all the Humans have been recovered yet. Ares Bikers A group of children of Ares who ride magical motorcycles in order to observe and participate in various combat zones. They currently number 30 children of various ages and are lead by Ivan Bellona. At the moment they are being borrowed by another God, who’s identity is currently secret, and are protecting various villages in Siberia from Abominable Snowmen. Magical Items Glacius and Ignus Twin bracers that are Mark Uwriy’s primary weaponry. They form either a Gladius or a shield with a blade at the end made of Imperial Gold. They cannot form both at the same time. Usually Mark uses Glacius as the shield and Ignus as the weapon, but due to his ambidexterity, he can switch them, or have two Gladii, or two shields out. Depending on the situation. Mark’s Jacket Mark’s jacket was originally made of leather, but has undergone some improvements. He sewed in Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze to allow it to survive better, and added special endless pockets given to him by his father, Vulcan, after a completed quest. After his first battle with Caligula Vulcan added some improvements - transforming the two remaining normal pockets to endless pockets and an auto repair feature if it stays out of combat long enough. Not all of the improvements are currently known. It also absorbed the Nemean Bear’s pelt after Mark killed it, the effects of wihch are also mostly unknown. Agni Alex Bellona’s two handed sword. It transforms from a baseball bat so that she can hide it while it is not being used in combat. Warriors Guard A Ring Alex wears that covers her entire arm in Celestial Bronze armor, allowing her to take hits with that arm and not be injured. The current limits of the armor is currently unknown, but she has been advised not to take a weapon point on - it is believed that enough force focused on a small enough spot could shatter the armor. Bellona Rose A Rose created by Mark for Alex, it can only be held by her. It transforms into a handheld helicopter blade that can lift anyone up and allow them to fly for small distances. Rose Necklace A Necklace made by Mark for Alex’s Birthday - which was given to her a month later. It transforms into a full set of body armor like the warriors guard, but is much lighter and slightly stronger. Minotaur Backpacks A set of over the shoulder backpacks given to Alex, Steve, and Mark by Josh the Minotaur. They are not limitless, but instead shrink down what is put inside to 1/10th of its size. The backpacks are highly resistant to damage, only able to be touched by their owners, and return to their owners if left in an unfamiliar location - a problem for Mark during the first month he was at camp because every 10 minutes he had to return to his room and put the backpack away again. Helmet of Helios The Helm of Helios, one of the few artifacts that confirm he once existed. It was used by Mark, Alex, and Steve to disrupt the power stealing ritual that Caligula was attempting on Ares shield. Whiplink A sword made by Mark of Sean Viator. It appears to be a wallet chain until he wraps it around his arm, then it can extend to impressive lengths that allow him to swing across large gaps or transforms into a longer than average Gladius. Giants Touch A ring that Sean Viator wears that transforms into a gauntlet that gives him greater than average strength. Unfortunately the gauntlet is stuck in a closed fist so he can only hit things with it, he doesn’t mind this much. Seans shoes A pair of shoes given to Sean by his father Mercury. They allow him to run faster and have wings that give him temporary flight. Haiku Anna Sola’s Bow, given to her by her father Apollo. It transforms from a bracelet that has the symbol of the rising son hanging off of it. Works with the Archers Ring. Archers Ring A ring given to Anna Sola by her father. Creates arrows made of fire when touched to the string of a bow. Only bow that doesn’t burn up from these arrows is Haiku. Solar Ray A second bracelet of Anna’s that she asked Mark to make for her. Hanging off the bracelet is a locket with a rotatable face. If the moon is showing the bracelet is idle, when you flip the sun to show it provides ilumination. Medical Bag Given to Anna by her father, again, the medical bag provides mortal and immortal medical supplies. Also has a pocket that can hold up to 6 items of any size. And yes, she has tried to put a car in there. Radio Free Demigod A Radio station Mark made for Camp Half-Blood. It has six primary stations currently: Chiron’s Classic Rock, Cabin 7 Radio, The Search for Percy, Grovers Nature Channel, The Search for Rome, and Modern Music by Mortals. It also has a set of private radio stations created by Campers and connected to their personal headsets. Ares Bikers Bikes Magical motorcycles created by Hephaestus after the Bikers did him a favor, they can travel great distances in a small amount of time, like Centaurs. They also have hidden side compartments for passengers. Wanders Caduceus A Caduceus given to Wander by Mercury so that he may defend himself while completing his duties. The Snakes are automatons that spit napalm or acid, or just plain bite. Phoenix Saddle A Saddle created by Hyas to capture the Pheonix made of Stygian Ice. The only time it can be destroyed is when the Pheonix supernova’s for its rebirth, otherwise it prevents the bird from becoming pure fire and escaping Explosive Bird A little bird automaton created by Mark who’s purpose was simply to enter the Phoenix and cause it to supernova. Jimmy’s Puzzle A Puzzle created by Mark for Jimmy the Minotaur. The current amount of solutions are currently unknown, but each solution has a difference purpose and automaton, and no puzzle can be solved the same way twice. Launch Pencils A new project by Mark, modeled after stories he has heard of Riptide. Throwing knives that look like pencils with caps. Once you press a hidden button on the pencil cap the knife is launched in the direction indicated by the eraser. Armored Demigod Attack Vehicle The Amored Demigod Attack Vehicle (ADAV for now) is a specialized combat vehicle that looks like a hummer. There are four seats. The first is the drivers seat, in the front of the car in the middle where the dash kind of wraps around. The dash allows the driver to control light, see the built in GPS, and front weapons. It also has a prism for Iris messaging. In the back of the car, directly behind the drivers seat, was the back seat. This seat raised up with a turret that fired 33 six inch bronze spikes a second. The spikes returned to the ammunition feeders after 3 seconds, and there was approximately 1000 rounds inside the boxes. Between these two seats were the side seats. Each side seat had a weapon box that held a variety of basic ranged weapons designed to fire Celestial Bronze. The weapons in the front consist of four gun ports to fire the Celestial Bronze spikes, also at a rate of 33 a second and a angled front to cut trough enemies, or snow drifts. The vehicle can travel up to speeds of 150 mph for three days before needing to recharge the engine. Enrage This is the hammer of Brian DeFaux. The angrier he gets, the lighter it gets and the stronger it hits. Bellonna Thorn A new weapon given to Alex by her father. It looks like a staff until she activates it, then it becomes a giant two sided blade that has handholds wherever her hands, and only her hands, rest. Category:Monster Category:Jabberwokk Category:The Stolen Shield Category:To Save A Giant Category:The Fall of an Emperor Category:The Earthen Emperor Trilogy